


Partnership On Ice!

by ScarletTitania



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consultant Viktor, Cop Show AU, Detective Yuuri, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Police Procedural AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTitania/pseuds/ScarletTitania
Summary: Detective Yuuri is one of the best detectives on the force, with the highest clearance rate on cases. His latest case leads him to Viktor Nikiforov, a famous Billionaire and one of the biggest eligible bachelors in town.What'll happen when the beautiful, straitlaced detective meets the playboy billionaire?





	Partnership On Ice!

"Katsuki! Get in here, NOW."

As Yuuri heard the call from LT Celestino, he cautiously made his way to his boss' cabin. With a light knock, he opened the door and thrust his head inside.

"LT? You called?"

"Shut the door behind you and grab a seat, Katsuki. Don't need the whole damn world hearing about this just yet."

"Sir?"

"The mayor just called with a case, the kind that can not wait. A body dropped last night at a private party in downtown Hasetsu, where many of the who's who of the city were in attendance. I don't need to tell you that this case will require a fine hand and a very skilled detective so that we don't stomp on some delicate sensibilities. 

Katsuki, you're one of my finest detectives and I can trust you to carry out a job without fumbling it. Can you handle this case?"

Yuuri felt his resolve strengthen and replied - "Yes, Sir. You can count on me, Sir."

There was satisfaction in Celestino's face as he said, "Good. Now, get to the crime scene. CSI and the techs are already en route."

"Yes, Sir." Yuuri got up and left the cabin, making sure to shut the door behind him. He went to his desk, grabbed his keys, revolver and phone and made his way out of the precinct building.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy. I loved Yuri on Ice the first time I saw it and couldn't take my eyes off the beauty that is that anime. 
> 
> Here's my attempt at keeping the story going, albeit in a different universe.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Will update as regularly as I can!


End file.
